Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $x = 4$ and $y = 6$. $9$ $x$ $ + 5$ $y$ $ - 5$
Explanation: Substitute $4$ for ${x}$ and $6$ for ${y}$ $ = 9{(4)} + 5{(6)} - 5 $ $ = 36 + 30 - 5 $ $ = 61$